<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complete Global Bimbofication! by SurlyUnskilled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043405">Complete Global Bimbofication!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled'>SurlyUnskilled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Monsters, Other, cuminflation, expansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The BSAA investigate rumors of strange occurrences happening at an abandoned facility outside of the city. What they find there will change all those who enter...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield/Original Character(s), Jill Valentine/Other(s), Nemesis/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a story I was making to be part of a 3D blender animation but that project is now on indefinite hiatus so I thought I would post it here anyway. I hope you folks enjoy it as I don't really write monster sex or mind manipulation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A silence hung eerily throughout the long hallways, hallways which were mostly obscured in shadows with the occasional bulbs of light giving small safe havens. While silent, the halls were not empty, as cautiously a small squad ventured down their labyrinth like depths. The light illuminated the patch that rested on their sleeves, the words BSAA in bold text shining in reflection. Quietly, they spoke through their comm channel. “Alpha team reporting, so far we haven’t encountered any hostiles. However we also haven’t found any hints of what your lead suggested.” </p>
<p>The voice was youthful, and familiar, belonging to the younger sister of Chris Redfield. The same man who was standing in a command station back at BSAA headquarters, overseeing the mission. “Well just keep your eyes peeled. Truthfully I would rather this be a wild goose chase than the alternative.” There was a small chuckle over the radio as his sister replied, “True. I rather be out of a job than have ourselves swamped in work. Hold on.” </p>
<p>She halted and signaled the team to do the same; immediately they took a knee and formed a defensive parameter. “I got something here.” One of the units called out as a figure loomed in the darkness. Then another member stated, “I got one here too.” The team turned to face the possible threats as Claire quickly radioed in, “We’ve encountered possible hostiles. Taking precautionary measures.”  </p>
<p>She aimed her weapon at the figure as it began to slowly make its way towards the team. The other figure still remained stationary though it’s massive frame was becoming clearer to see as their eyesight adjusted. “Stay right there. Identify yourself.” Claire called out, though the figure did not reply nor stopped. Getting closer as slowly their features we’re coming into light, “Wait. Aren’t you-”</p>
<p>“Hostile advancing!” One of her squad mates shouted as the second taller figure suddenly rushed at the squad with surprising speed. “Shit! Open fire!” She shouted, as the entire team began unloading into the giant tank like a beast rushing towards them. “Claire!” Chris shouted as the sound of gunfight poured through the room’s speakers. Then there was shouting, yelling, screaming, splattering, then silence.</p>
<p>The silence loomed for some time, though that wasn’t the right description. As the static from the radio remained, Chris called out, “Alpha team, give me a sitrep.” But there was still silence, “Alpha team report!” He shouted, as the rest of the room watched in stillness.</p>
<p>"Damn it..." Chris muttered as he stood in the mostly silent control room, the only noise being the continuous static from the radio broadcast. Without another word he made his way to the exit with determination in his stride. However he didn't get far as some agents along with Jill stopped him, holding him back, "Captain Wait!" "Keep your cool Captain!" The men said in an attempt to quell his rage.</p>
<p>"Everyone get suited up! We're launching a rescue mission immediately." He barked as Jill placed a hand on his chest, "Chris calm down." He glared at her as there was restrained anger in his words, "But Claire..." Jill however pat his chest lightly. "I know, but you're the commander now. You can't just leave your post like this." Her words seemed to reach him as his muscular form scoffed and walked away from the others.</p>
<p>The agents slowly sat back at their stations while Jill walked over towards Chris. "Don't worry Chris. I'll bring them back." He gave a small nod, trusting her words more than anyone else’s. “I’ll get a team ready, you’ll be heading out soon.” Jill merely shook her head, “Let me go alone. We still don’t know what we’re up against, so a stealth rescue would be a better approach. And you know I can do that more effectively alone.” </p>
<p>Chris however seemed doubtful as he looked her over for a few seconds, “I don’t know Jill. It’s because we don’t know what we’re in for that I think it’ll be best to go heavy.” She understood his concern, but moved closer to him, “I know, but I have a feeling about this. Let me do this. I think we can learn a lot more if we go in silence.” A smirk spread across his lips as he shook his head, “I thought you said I was the commander now. But alright. Make sure you head to the medical wing for some vaccinations. Knowing our track record it couldn’t hurt.” Jill flashed him a small smile, “You got it. I’ll be in contact.” with that, she took off, leaving Chris sighing as he wondered what the team could have stumbled upon.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“And there we go. Vaccination completes Ms. Valentine, you’re ready to go.” The doctor started as he withdrew the needle and safely disposed of it in the biohazard bin. “Thanks, hopefully it’ll let me handle anything that comes my way.” She replied as she placed her jacket back on, the doctor smiling faintly, “Oh don’t worry Ms. Valentine, I can guarantee that.” She nodded but looked over as a knock came from the door before opening. “Apologizes Ms. Valentine, but we have an update on the situation.” </p>
<p>“What do we get?” She asked as she looked over the notepad in the soldier's hands, “It seems the comm equipment is being moved in the Asylum. We’re able to track the team’s whereabouts by triangulating the signal. Hopefully this will lead us right to whoever’s behind this.” Jill smiled, “Good job Claire…” she whispered, sure that the younger Redfield had known well enough to keep the radio on and also unnoticed. “That’s great news, let command know I’m gathering my gear now.”</p>
<p>The soldier saluted and left the room, Jill quickly following behind him as the doctor looked over his notes. As he was left behind, his smile returned as he retrieved the vial he had taken the vaccine from. Playfully swirling it in his hand, he smirked as his eyes glowed an ominous red. <br/>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The asylum stood as it always had, in total silence as Jill wandered the ongoing hallways. All the rooms have been barren, yet they were all well kept and cleaned. Abandoned in every aspect, yet it was clear that there was still some sort of presence in the winding halls. As her search pushed her forward, she stumbled across an anomaly in the halls, a stray spent 9mm shell.</p>
<p>Yet the floor was clean, the walls were unscathed. It was as if nothing had happened in this section of the building. "I think I found the point of contact." She told HQ as she picked up the shell. "No signs of Alpha team however. I'm proceeding to the last radio transmission location." She moved silently further into the complex as her feet made hardly any sound as she walked.</p>
<p>There were some windows that were meant to let the sunlight in, but at this late at night, all one could hope for was the light of the moon. There was no luck of that though, as the clouds blocked out the moon. She didn't fear the dark however, and journeyed beyond with a calm focused pace. Until a faint static halted her, it must have been Alpha team's radio. </p>
<p>Rushing over, she found the small radio pack the squad wore laying in the middle of the hallway. As the lone light bulb in the hall lit the electronic device, the shiny glint of blood made her pause. She knelt down and picked up the radio, fresh blood smearing onto her fingers. A fear deep down inside her began to grow as the fate of Claire was becoming more dire. </p>
<p>"Claire…" she whispered as she squeezed the device lightly. While Jill had lost a lot of squad mates and friends over the years to these bio nightmares, this one filled her with true sorrow as Claire was very much like a little sister to her just as she was to Chris. She couldn't give up hope though, as she set the radio back down and began to strengthen her resolve.</p>
<p>However, her moment of doubt and self reflection had caused her to fail to hear the haggard breathing that came from behind her until now. Swiftly facing the threat, she already had it's head in her iron sights. Finger slowly pulling at the trigger, she froze as her eyes caught the sight of the creature’s big swaying cock. "What the hell!?" She thought as it was bulbous and thick with miniature tendrils that wiggled along the base, its tip swung back and forth in a hypnotic pattern which caused a clear goo to drip, causing her to track it with her eyes.</p>
<p>Disgust soon filled her though as she tore her eyes off the appendage and back to the creatures disturbing face whose long needle like teeth were on clear display. However now it wasn't easy to focus. Her vision began to blur as a strange scent filled her nose. Powerful, and potent, it was rather overwhelming as it entered her body. "God, that smell!" A light gasp slipped by her lips as her body felt warm. "W-What's happening to me?"</p>
<p>Her hands shivered slightly as she felt her pussy become moist. Trembling, she had to end this quickly, pulling the trigger but her shaking frame caused the shot to just barely miss. She shook her head, trying to concentrate before she fired again, but was even further off target. Her vision became cloudier as her body was burning hot, the scent becoming stronger as she groaned faintly. "W-why can't I focus. Come on Jill! Shoot!"</p>
<p>Her hands shook harder, and each shot she took missed more and more. Her shirt caused her to shutter as the fabric slid across her erect nipples, the sensation making her gasp once more. Her thighs began to press together lightly as her pussy was aching and burning. As that strong cock came closer and closer, her will to fight was becoming weaker and weaker. "Why am I so fucking aroused!? That cock though… it's so…  so big!"</p>
<p>A lustful haze began to blanket her mind, as she dropped her pistol and instead began to strip for the creature. "I can't control myself! I want it! I want it!" Her top flew to the ground, letting her perky bra covered tits bounce, while her voluptuous hips swayed as her pants dropped to the floor, showing her soaked panties. Left in her undergarments, the BSAA agent strutted over to the creature and once face to face, lifted her leg and wrapped it around the creature as if it were a long lost lover. It gripped her thigh, making her moan as her body was more sensitive than normal, causing her pussy to leak into the panties she wore.</p>
<p>She ground her clit against the hot shaft of the creature, making her moan as her arousal swelled, feeling each throb of it’s cock press against her own erect love button. Her clouded mind didn't see the beast for what it was, and even as it's long tongue snaked out towards her, she welcomed it eagerly as she sucked it into her mouth. Tasting it as her own tongue rolled along the shaft of the creature's tongue while her lips suckled on it. </p>
<p>The creature was done with foreplay however, not that Jill could complain as her womanhood was drenched with desire as she helped the creature lift her leg, feeling the warm tip touch her burning hot pussy. She gasped as the mushroom like tip punched straight through her panties spread her welcoming lips which instantly latched around the shaft once the tip slipped in. Moaning out, the creatures legs were soaked as Jill came instantly from the insertion, the sensation somehow outdoing any sex she had in her entire life. She shivered as she felt the small tendrils grip the remains of her panties and pulled them off her, letting them fall to the ground with a wet slap.</p>
<p>She gripped the monster as it began sliding its cock into her, making her moan even more while it’s claws ripped off the bra she was wearing which made her smooth breasts jiggle. Each thick vein on its cock massaged her inner walls which made her hands squeeze the monster's shoulders hard as she cried out in passion. As the head rubbed along the sides of the opening to her cervix, she shivered and tensed up as much feminine cum sprayed onto the floor. Her strong legs squeezing the monster closer to her as she felt the tendrils rub over her clit and even tease her ass.</p>
<p>While the quick fire orgasms were amazing, her body was craving something more as one hand left the monster's shoulder and instead gripped its firm swollen balls. Packed to the brim with seed, she licked her lips as she wanted to taste it with her pussy lips. With enthusiasm, she began to bounce along it's cock as her thighs squeezed around it tighter to keep her place. She grunted as did the beast as she massaged his balls to make him cum. Her efforts proving fruitful as suddenly its cock hardened even more and swelled, blasting soothing hot cum into her pussy. </p>
<p>She moaned in satisfaction as she came once more from the creature's intense orgasm, the slick cock sliding out of her pussy, causing her to fall back on her shapely ass. Covered in sweat, she let the events settle inside her as the afterglow took its course. The creature did not waste a moment as it crawled over her and slid its cock between her tits. Giggling, she wrapped her breasts around the cock and gave it a few playful rubs while licking the tip. As she tasted the leftover cum, her body began to settle down.</p>
<p>However as the sexual high lessened from the orgasm, her rational mind came back to her. Realizing the danger she was in, she quickly pushed the monster back slightly. Her feet planting themselves on the monster's waist as she shoved with all her might, causing the monster to fall away from her. Frantically, the BSAA agent darted for her gun and spun around on the floor in time to face the creature as it stood up. Pulling the trigger and making the creature’s cock erupt in a firework like display of gore. </p>
<p>A smirk crossed her lips at the well placed shot, but it quickly faded as the creature barely reacted to the shot, "H-how..?" She muttered as thick tentacles suddenly burst out of the ruptured part of the creature. Writhing and wriggling about, horror fell upon her as she had nowhere to go. She pulled the trigger once more but only heard a click and the slide of the handgun was positioned back, showing she had wasted all of her ammunition. All she could do was watch as the creature drew closer, towering over her form as the girthy tendrils where it’s penis used to be slithered around. </p>
<p>She tried to crawl away, but the monster finally fell over, right on top of her. She grunted as she was pinned down and felt its hands push down on her, what was taking her attention though was feeling the tentacles where it's cock used to be. They wiggled among her inner thighs, causing her to shiver and gasp before screaming out as they slithered up her pussy. The twin snakes coiling around inside her, hitting sensitive areas she never knew she had as intense orgasms began hitting her hard. Her body shaking underneath the creature as its tentacles fucked her without mercy.</p>
<p>But then something else happened. Her body stiffened as the tentacles had stopped moving. In fact they had stopped existing as something new had taken their place. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no scream came out. Instead her eyes darted down between them to her own belly as it slowly began to rise as a new huge cock was reforming inside her. Bigger than before and stuffing her to the brim, she was left paralyzed as an intense fire was quickly raging inside her.</p>
<p>As the huge cock stretched her more and more, she grit her teeth and wrapped her legs around the monster, squeezing it hard against her. Her eyes rolled upwards as she was cumming nonstop from just being so full of powerful hard cock. Her vagina muscles attempted to squeeze the intruder, but it was so stiff that it refused to relent. As her body was trying to accommodate the new guest, the creature had other plans as it thrust its hips against her.</p>
<p>Finding her voice once more, she screamed as a waterfall of female cum doused the floor, making it shine as her mind was breaking. She grabbed the monster harder, almost breaking him as he began thrusting more and more. Each pounding making her moan and cum as her pussy was shaped by his cock. Her muscles twitched and clenched, her whole form contracting in an attempt to squeeze the monster. Every thought she had turned into begging for more cock as her face began to look drunk with pleasure.</p>
<p>Quickly she was becoming lust crazy as her voice cried out, "Harder! Harder!" This mixed with clapping noises as the creature's huge balls slapped her ass cheeks, making her yelp like a bitch in heat. She tried to thrust back into him, but their current position had her at his mercy which was only disappointing as she couldn't force him to fuck her harder. But she wasn't going to ignore the amazing sex she was already having. Instead screaming out in pleasure as the monster savagely fucked her.</p>
<p>Her panting was coming faster as her voice was getting higher. She was reaching an absolute peak at breakneck speed, yet needed that last push to send her over. Her prayers were answered in what sounded like a grunt came from the creature. The BSAA agent froze as an animalistic moan escaped her body, as the beast cock inside her began to bulge. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue hung agape, as molten hot cum erupted from the monster like a volcano. </p>
<p>A massive blast that flooded her womb beyond capacity, which with his massive size, none of the cum could escape her. Instead her belly began expanding, making her cry out as once again a new sensation washed over her, having never been filled before. Her brain was short circuiting as she was overloaded with untold pleasure, her pussy constantly spreading out pussy juice as her mind breaking orgasm was shattering her limits. Until finally her body went limp and collapsed on the floor. </p>
<p>The former STARS operative laying on the floor completely unconscious, a stupid grin on her face as her body twitched from residue pleasure sparks going through her nerves. The creature withdrew from her body, making its cum pour out like a waterfall as it stood up and looked over her body. A new command suddenly entered its mind as it reached down and picked up the blacked out BSAA member. Following orders, the creature slowly carried Jill deeper into the asylum. Where her true test was going to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claire continues to journey further into the facility, but what she'll find will surprise her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty short because it was simply to introduce an original character that had been made with the blender animator I was working with, and bridge the gap between chapter 1 and 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flickering of dying light shone across Claire's face as she rushed deeper into the facility. Somehow she had managed to survive the encounter with the creature that had wiped out the rest of her squad, though she had lost her radio equipment in the process. She refused to abandon the mission though, proceeding deeper into the complex in hopes of finding a way to contact HQ.</p>
<p>Armed with only her sidearm, she recalled all the training techniques her brother had taught her, ensuring she wouldn't be caught off guard again. Besides that original encounter, it was almost like there were no other monsters in the building. Yet that in itself was odd too, Umbrella, Tricell, whoever, never settled for any form of moderation. So the idea of there only being one test subject was just strangely out of character.</p>
<p>She descended further into the depths of the facility, reaching a third basement floor. She had honestly expected to find some high tech secret underground lab at this point, but instead found a more run down medical center. It was clearly abandoned like the rest of the facility had been, as most of the equipment was rather old, to the point that there was even a typewriter sitting on the receptionist desk. There was faint evidence showing that there had been some recent activity though.</p>
<p>"Okay, looks like we're getting somewhere." She whispered as she pushed forward, passing what looked like long unused examination rooms. However as she went further down the halls, she noticed one examination room somehow still had light coming from it. Taking every precaution she could to ensure this wasn't a trap, Claire peeked inside the room and gasped upon what was waiting for her.</p>
<p>As resting on the examination table was a familiar face she and the rest of the BSAA had assumed had long been lost. Ichigo, a newer member of the missing in action Delta Squad, laid passed out in the room. Claire almost instinctively rushed into the room to check on her but managed to catch herself as she knew this would be the perfect setup. Proceeding cautiously, she entered the room and double checked every corner and even the ceiling for any semblance of a trapped. </p>
<p>Upon ensuring the room was clear, Claire immediately inspected Ichigo, "Ichigo. Hey." She spoke softly as she caressed her cheek before checking her neck for a pulse as well as any hints of fever or injections. She silently cursed herself as monitores Ichigo's body, having been the one who had recruited her into the BSAA. The two had been dorm mates back in their university days, so to an extent Claire felt responsible for her.</p>
<p>Her voice seemed to have reached the agent as slowly Ichigo began to stir, groaning as she opened her eyes. "Claire?" She asked softly as Claire smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. Are you okay?" Ichigo didn't reply right away as she groaned lightly looking around the room. "Where am I?" Was her first question as Claire carefully helped her sit up. "Back in the States. We lost contact with your squad back in Europe. What happened?" </p>
<p>"I… don't really remember. Just somehow we got ambushed and that's it… after that there's just you. How long has it been?" Claire frowned lightly as she caressed Ichigo's arm ever so slightly. "About three months… but come on, we gotta get you out of here." A part of her feared what had happened. History taught her well, and it was impossible for Ichigo to fine. Flashbacks of Steve entered her mind, but she pushed them back. She wouldn't let that happen again. If they could get her back to HQ before anything happened, maybe they could prevent whatever their assailant had planned.</p>
<p>Helping Ichigo to her feet, Claire noted her body language and could tell she was in no condition for combat. That was all she needed though, this was an extraction mission now. "Okay, we have one known BOW wandering the facility. So stay behind me and try your best to keep alert. Don't worry, I'll get you home." She pat Ichigo's shoulder and smiled, double checking her sidearm before escorting Ichigo out of the room.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The pair had managed to journey back the way Claire had come with little to no incident but Claire wasn't taking a single chance. Every so often Ichigo would need to stop to catch her breath but Claire wasn't giving up on her yet. They halted at a corner as Claire crouched down and cautiously peeked around. Spotting a large open area, possibly a lounge for the employees or patients.</p>
<p>However as she scanned the area, Ichigo panted a little harder as she leaned against the wall. Her thighs began to squeeze together as a bulge was beginning to form within. Her hand subconsciously pressed against the swelling form, making it throb and expand which filled out the front of her pants. She shuddered as she could feel it extending down her pant leg filling up the space along with her thigh. </p>
<p>More and more the mass extended down her leg, growing fatter and longer by the moment as Ichigo's hand groped at it's shape. Hot breath left Ichigo as an overwhelming desire began to course through her body. Her vision began to blur as her heart rate started increasing. Sweat started to form on her brow as her body began to heat up as her pants were packed to the brim with new mass. Incapable of resisting any longer, the agent gripped her pants and gave a hard sudden tug, ripping her pants.</p>
<p>The noise immediately alerted the team leader as Claire sharply turned back towards Ichigo. A gasp escaped Claire's lips as she was face to face with the biggest cock she had ever seen. Paralyzed from the shock, she barely registered Ichigo placing a hand on her head. "I-I'm sorry Claire... but I need this!" Were Ichigo's only words as before Claire could say anything, Ichigo rammed as much of her cock into Claire's mouth as she could.</p>
<p>The Redfield gagging hard as the girth of Ichigo's impressive cock forced her mouth to stretch. This only made Ichigo moan though as to Claire's shock, her cock hadn't fully hardened yet. Feeling the shaft grow fatter in her mouth as the head snaked down her throat, choking her as the thick length bulged her throat, snapping a choker she had been wearing. </p>
<p>Reaching out, Claire placed her hands on Ichigo's lap and tried to push against Ichigo who refused to release her. Instead Ichigo began feeding her more inches of cock as Claire groaned and choked against the length of the cock as she felt it fully filling her mouth and throat. A gurgling noise also caught her attention as her eyes widened upon noticing a grow pair of balls appearing below Ichigo's cock. The heavy sack filling and swelling as it was priming to breed Claire.</p>
<p>As Claire's nose got closer to Ichigo's groin, she started to notice a strange strong scent as she had to take deep breaths through her nose due the cock in her mouth. Each deep breath she took filled her mind with a deep haze as her body began to heat up with every inhale. Suddenly Claire's hands weren't pressing against Ichigo's lap, but were now gently caressing Ichigo's thighs. A faint part of her brain was telling her to resist as this was a trap but a hungrier part of her mind told her suck as her lips began gripping the cock in her mouth.</p>
<p>A deep hunger was growing inside of her as she reached around and grabbed Ichigo's softball sized balls, making her moan in response. She gripped Claire's head harder and fed her more inches as Claire whimpered, feeling Ichigo's sack expanding to greater sizes as the were becoming as large as honeydew. "Fuck… you were always so beautiful Claire…" The agent whispered as she began to thrust her hips, forcing Claire to release loud gagging sounds.</p>
<p>Her body invited the act however as her lips gripped the cock as hard as they cock for each thrust. As the foot of cock slid further out, her tongue would lap at the shaft and even tickle the hood which caused a forced giggle from Ichigo before the azure haired lass rammed the log all the way to the hilt into Claire. This made the Redfield shiver as she felt the cock sliding far deeper than any man she knew could, making her grip Ichigo's firm ass to keep her in place.</p>
<p>Ichigo responded by giving short but rapid thrusts, holding Claire's head tightly as the sensation was too good to think straight. Her melon sized balls began to slap against Claire's chin and even against the top of her chest as she felt so full. She bit her lip soft as her balls tensed and she hilt herself fully into Claire once more. Groaning loudly as a torrent of thick cum filled Claire's stomach.</p>
<p>The BSAA agent's eyes widened as she could feel her belly starting to stretch with the impossible load Ichigo was dispensing. This didn't deter Ichigo however as she kept slamming her hips forward, letting out more and more seed as Claire began tapping on her thigh. After all there had to be a limit, either to Ichigo's volume or Claire's belly as the latter was rapidly losing this battle. She tapped Ichigo harder and tried to push her away as the orgasm wasn't ending and she was feeling extremely full.</p>
<p>Then the limit was reached and Claire's cheeks puffed up as cum erupted from her nose and the corners of her mouth, spraying Ichigo's lap with her own spunk. Her eyes began rolling back as she was starting to pass out, a lack of oxygen and the burning haze the cum was causing her overtaking her mind. This was enough of a signal for Ichigo however as she looked down at Claire and smiled, slowly pulling out as with a wet pop, the cock head flopped out of Claire's mouth and a couple extra shots of cum splattering onto Claire's face.</p>
<p>They both collapsed into a heap as Ichigo panted hard, her cock twitching heavily as Claire coughed up cups full of cum. There was a new noise however as Ichigo could barely register footsteps approaching them. With the lust haze fading with the spent orgasm, she had enough of her mind back to look over at Claire and go for the sidearm Claire had dropped. </p>
<p>When she grabbed it and turned to face the source of the noise, she was immediately halted as a hand gripped the barrel of the pistol. "Now now. Is that how you thank someone who gave you your gift?" The voice asked before their fist collided with the side of Ichigo's head to knock her out instantly. Staring down at the two unconscious agents, the figure smirked as he now had the proper bait to entice his old comrades.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it was short, but I hope it was a decent read at least!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jill is the newest test subject of a marathon of sex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of a long one, but it was meant to introduce a couple ideas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was a mixed blur as Jill opened her eyes to see the gray ceiling above her. A groan slowly poured out of her as her body ached. A slight chill ran through her and she immediately sat up as the memories of the recent events flooded back into her. </p>
<p>It appeared that she was in some sort of medical room as she had been laying on a hospital bed. She was as naked as when she had passed out earlier, and had no way of covering herself. She didn't have time to worry about that however as she needed to gather her bearings. </p>
<p>Standing up slowly, she scanned the room for any possible information or weapon as she wasn't sure what would be coming next. That question was swiftly answered though as a bit of static filled the room from an intercom up above. "Ah, finally awake I see Jill."</p>
<p>The BSAA agent's fist clenched lightly as she already knew that voice, "Wesker. Why am I not surprised you were involved in this?" She retorted but kept searching the room. "I wouldn't bother wasting the energy Jill. I took extra precautions in ensuring you won't be leaving that room without my permission. Besides, it's time to get the testing started." </p>
<p>There was a buzzer noise as one of the doors unlocked and big heavy footsteps thumped into the room. Shock set in for Jill as she recognized the feature before her, her body instinctively making her back up. As she gazed at the sight of the Nemesis creature from the past. "W-what is this? I killed that thing in Raccoon City!" She shouted as Wesker delightfully answered.</p>
<p>"Come now Jill. Did you really think we couldn't replicate our success? All it took was some time and we finally got our ultimate creation back. Though I will say I have made some modifications." He pressed a button on his control board and the monster knew what to do as it unlatched its trench coat and disrobed.</p>
<p>"W-what the fuck!?" Jill yelled as the creature's huge muscular form was on full display for her viewing pleasure. And as much as she hated to admit it, part of her was getting some pleasure from seeing the beast's manly form and more impressively, his giant cock which out shined the last creature Jill had fucked.</p>
<p>That familiar feeling began to course through Jill's body again as she started to feel rather warm. "What type of sick test is this?" She asked, fearing that she already knew the answer. "It's nothing you haven't already partaken in Jill, I can assure you that. But I'm here to test the sexual capabilities of my greatest creation." </p>
<p>As he spoke the creature moved closer to Jill who retreated to other corners of the room. She still had enough willpower to resist, but much like before it was rapidly fading as her breathing was getting heavy. The aching her body felt before vanished as her body was preparing her for another rough sex session.</p>
<p>Something about its huge dominating form made her feel at its mercy. Her strength to resist melting away as part of her body wanted to be ravaged by the colossal brute. This desire grew louder with each step closer it took, Jill relaxed against the wall as she looked up at the creature with lustful eyes. </p>
<p>It stared down at her as its height made it's cock rest at the same level as her tits, the head of the penis pressing against her face as she took in a big whiff of his scent. As she breathed him in, she shuddered as the scent rocked her senses. Her body immediately became burning hot as her tongue hung out to lick at the delicious meat in front of her.</p>
<p>The creature would not bother with this foreplay however as it's giant hands took her sides and lifted her with ease. She gasped at the monster's strength, but the display of power only made her hornier as she realized she was nothing more than a sex toy for him.</p>
<p>Words she hadn't expected escaped her as she begged, "Use me…" her eyes looking at him with an overwhelming need. It would oblige her craving as it lowered her onto the fat tip of his cock, making her yelp as her pussy willingly took in the invader, already knowing it was claimed.</p>
<p>It clung to the thick shaft like a vice as she moaned in relief, that burning needed to be filled having been answered. She attempted to move on the shaft, but Nemesis kept her in place, allowing her only to swirl her hips as some way of gathering pleasure from the cock inside her.</p>
<p>It kept its power over her however as it then started to lift and lower Jill onto it's cock at it's own pace. It was agonizingly slow at first, making her want it more as she tried to twerk her ass on the cock but he refused to compromise his pace.</p>
<p>Instead it used her like the fleshlight she now was, given hard but slow thrusts that made her belly bulge from the sheer size of his unit. Each impact made her groan as she dug her fingers into his back. "Come on! More! Please!" She cried as her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed, trying to entice him more.</p>
<p>The beast growled in response as it seemed to do the trick as his massive hands cupped one of her firm ass cheeks. With this new grip, the thrusts came with more force as he spread her cheeks apart. She squealed in joy as each pump made her muscles tense as her desire grew hotter.</p>
<p>She pressed her body against his as hard as she could, letting her erect nipples squish against his massive pecs. She did everything she could to enhance the experience as she kissed his neck and felt his muscles. Her pussy squeezing his cock harder as she flexed her muscles in such a way as to try milking his rod.</p>
<p>It seemed to be doing the trick as the monster grunted and started to really make use of his sex toy. Gone was the slow deliberate thrust he had been doing as now he bounced Jill on his cock like the pistons on an engine. The former S.T.A.R.S member biting her lip as her cervix was beaten by the monstrous cock within her.</p>
<p>There was a slight pain, but it felt good in a way and it was something she wanted more of. Her hand slid down between their bodies and grabbed at the cock bulge her body was sporting as she began to jerk off the cock from the outside. This made Nemesis growl harder as he pushed Jill against the wall with his body, getting a grunt out of her.</p>
<p>As their sex session was turning into a more animalistic rout, she looked up at the creature and forcefully kissed it to excite it further. She got the response she wanted as the beast pressed against her harder and began to thrust into her with greater force. Each thrust shaking the wall they fucked against as her panting and moaning grew in volume. </p>
<p>Her muscles did all they could to coax more from him, tugging at his cock, squeezing his body, and caressing his balls. All so she could feed this growing desire in her. She screamed as the wall shook with more as he slammed his entire body into each thrust, his cock punching into her womb before suddenly her pussy erupted in orgasm which splattered all over his legs.</p>
<p>The creature groaned too as his balls contracted and his cock swelled before releasing a stream of cum deep into her womb. She moaned as she felt the warmth of his cum spread through her body, her mind getting high from the sensation. But it wasn't enough, she needed more. As Nemesis continued to cum, her legs released him and pressed against the wall behind her.</p>
<p>Using the leverage and his distracted state, Jill pushed against the wall hard, and pounced the monster to the ground. She cried out as his hard body hit the floor, and her body landed full force onto his still erect cock. She recovered quickly though as she immediately began bouncing on his cock.</p>
<p>He groaned as his hands gripped her sides, but she wasn't giving him a chance. She leaned forward and pushed down his shoulders, using the position to keep him in place as she thrust down faster. "My turn…" she muttered as a lust filled haze glazed over her eyes, the once blue eyes turning a menacing red. The starving sex beast wanting her feast.</p>
<p>Jill grunted in an animalistic fashion as her ass bounced harder and harder on Nemesis’s cock, Wesker raising an eyebrow as something was happening. The monster groaned as it’s cock buckled and began to cum inside the former S.T.A.R.S. member once more, but this time Jill did not stop moving. Instead a moan like a wild beast came from her as she thrust down stronger and faster.</p>
<p>“Fascinating.” Wesker whispered as Jill’s pussy gripped the monster cock harder than before, each thrust forcefully milking the creature as she began chanting, “More! More! MORE!” The sounds of her ass slapping down on the creature became louder as suddenly Jill’s ass began to grow. Her perky tits began to expand as with each thrust there was more flesh to bounce.</p>
<p>Her muscles became stronger as she leaned down and kissed Nemesis, licking his scarred face as her body became more voluptuous than any porn star. The slaps of her now huge ass echoing through the entire room as the BSAA agent viciously fucked the monster until Nemesis groaned once more.</p>
<p>Shockingly, Jill had managed to make him cum once again before his second orgasm had even finished. She cried out in ecstasy as her body was filled with even more cum, but a wicked grin spread across her lips as she jammed onto his cock even harder. “Come on! More! I want more!” she shouted as she rode the creature even harder than before.</p>
<p>The beast however could not deliver as even with the rough riding, his beaten cock slipped out of Jill’s pussy with a wet smack onto the floor. The creature laid motionless as Jill continued to grind against his passed out body. “No no no! Not yet! I’m still so horny!” She begged as she did whatever she could to continue the pleasure she felt in her body.</p>
<p>“Interesting. It seems that the virus has triggered a mutation inside you. Could it possibly be from the antibodies your body had gained when you were cured of the T-Virus years ago? I need to test this further.” He flipped the switch on the intercom as the static made Jill look towards the source, “Well done Jill. I must say you’ve exceeded my expectations. As a reward I think I shall grant you this small gift.”</p>
<p>Reaching over the command board, he pressed a button and a sudden light emerged from a separate room next to Jill’s. While she was still burning with heat, Jill left the defeated Nemesis and looked into the separate room. Suddenly her lust vanished as Jill’s eyes returned to normal, filling with worry upon seeing Claire laying on a table, a sheet keeping her decent. </p>
<p>“Claire!” She rushed into the room, her new body size jiggling wildly as she made it to the younger woman’s side. “What did you do to her!?” She shouted as she caressed Claire’s cheek lightly, “It’s quite simple Jill. I had mentioned that Nemesis was my ultimate creation, and while that is true, I must admit that his strain of the virus was rather old. That’s where young Ms. Redfield comes in. I’ve perfected the strain that gave me Nemesis over the years, and she’s the first test subject to receive the honor of testing said new strain.” </p>
<p>Jill’s eyes widened as she looked at Claire before looking down and noticing a noticeable bulge where the girl’s crotch was under the sheet. Her body began to tremble, as she feared what she knew was beneath the sheet. Yet her hand gripped the blanket and began to slide it off, the unfading arousal in her wanting to confirm what was within. At first, everything was as it had always been. Perfect skin, modest breasts, shapely hips, but then there was a monster like cock similar to the Nemesis creature.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as large though, but it didn’t need to be as below that were the biggest pair of balls that Jill had ever seen. Her mouth opened in shock, her words failing her as two mammoth orbs spread Claire’s legs slightly. Panic was trying to enter her mind, but it was beaten back by a hunger that was taking over. Her body grew hot again as a new scent reached her nose. It was similar to Nemesis, yet also different. A distinct difference that allowed her to recognize Claire purely from scent alone.</p>
<p>She licked her lips and her eyes began to glow red once more as she stopped caring about Claire’s well being, instead moving down the table to her next meal. Her hand traced the shape of Claire’s lovely body, but particularly gave special attention to the cock she now housed. She was familiar with this shape, having just finished off nemesis, but it was those balls that really caught her eye.</p>
<p>Licking her lips, she leaned in close and felt the heat radiating off of the ball sack. Next came that lovely scent her brain had been programmed to adore. Getting even closer, she pressed her face against the head sized balls and inhaled their scent, going cross eyed as it intoxicated her mind.</p>
<p>She tongue hung out and began to lather the balls in her saliva as a soft moan came from Claire, the younger woman starting to awaken. Crawling onto the table, Jill kissed and groped the fat nuts, massaging them in her hands as she could feel how firm they were.</p>
<p>The young Redfield was packed to the brim with cum, and it was all Jill's to enjoy. "W-wha..?" Claire began to ask before gasping as Jill swallowed her cock with surprising ease. As Claire looked down, she was greeted with the slutty smile on Jill's face as her lips were stretched against her large thick cock </p>
<p>So many questions were entering Claire's head but they were scrambled as Jill moved up her body a little, still sucking her cock but this time letting her enlarged tits press down on her fat balls. She giggled around the shaft as she witnessed Claire trying to resist the pleasure like she had, but knew how to break that restraint.</p>
<p>As her heavy tits weighed on Claire's balls, they slid up further and smothered the base of the shaft as Jill bobbed her head along the tip of Claire's member. She used her elbows to press her breasts, freeing her hands from stroking the exposed length of penis that wasn't in Jill's mouth.</p>
<p>She bounced her chest a few times to stimulate the younger woman who was breathing heavily while her cock and balls began throbbing hard. All the while Jill's tongue tickled the underside of Claire's helmet and made out with the leaking cum slit, taste testing Claire's special brew of cum.</p>
<p>As Claire's breathing began to hasten even more, the BSAA agent knew it was time to receive her gift. Scooting down the table, she released the cock from her titty prison but then hungrily swallowed the entire cock to Claire's lap into her mouth. She flinched as the thick meat slid pass her mouth and down her throat, her muscles tensing and squeezing the appendage.</p>
<p>She gagged as Claire moaned, gripping Jill’s head hard as Jill’s throat started to stretch from the cock inside beginning to bloat. An eruption of thick hot cum soon followed as the tip exploded with a giant cum load. The S.T.A.R.S member groaned as the blast forced its way down her throat and into her belly. Her hand instinctively clenched her stomach as she felt it begin to bloat with the excessive load. She tried her best to keep it all down but soon cum erupted from her nose as the younger Redfield cried out from the orgasm.</p>
<p>Claire's balls slowly shrank as she released gallons of cum as the forceful blast caused Jill to spray her own cum all over the table behind her. She groaned in pleasure as her body happily consumed the cum it was fed, becoming addicted to this new taste as she sucked harder to milk out every last drop. </p>
<p>The orgasm didn’t last too much longer as Jill took a couple quick suckles to get the excess cum out of the long penis, before sliding it out of her mouth. “Oh God Claire… that was incredible… and delicious…” She savored the taste for as long as she could but then began to whine ever so slightly as she started stroking Claire’s shaft. “Please tell me you can go again.” </p>
<p>This shocked Claire but before she could reply, she let out a groan as her body began to tense. Jill almost asked what was wrong, but then her eyes widened as right before them she saw Claire’s worn out balls begin swelling up to their previous size and then even larger. The shaft hardened once more and throbbed with more desire. “MH! J-Jill! God I feel so full! Please! Help me!” This made Jill quiver in arousal as her eyes glowed in joy, she would not need to be told twice as she squatted over Claire’s cock.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I know how to handle this.” She smirked as she looked down at Claire and began to take in her burning hot cock. She groped her own body as her pussy hungrily latched onto Claire's cock, her hands squeezing her new fat tits. Her ass wiggled and swayed as she took Claire all the way to the hilt, shivering as her ass touched the hot flesh of Claire's balls.</p>
<p>The warmth would not last long though as Claire sat up to meet Jill. The older agent quickly took her in her arms as her massive breasts mashed against Claire's smaller pair. "God you feel so good Jill! Please don't stop!" She begged as she gripped Jill's tremendous ass. "Don't worry, as long as you keep going I'll keep going." She promised before kissing the younger woman.</p>
<p>They moaned into each other's mouths as Claire slowly shifted their position until she was sitting on the edge of the table, her huge balls dangling below. The new real estate behind her allowed Jill to sway further back and really grind her crotch against Claire's which received a gasp from her in response. Their kiss ended and soon Claire was kissing and sucking on Jill's thick nipples, burying her face in her curves as the BSAA agent hugged her to her cleavage.</p>
<p>"Oh that's wonderful Claire, keep it up!" Her body was blazing hot as her heat sank into Claire who was becoming more passionate with each bounce and suckle. Soon enough Jill was slamming down on Claire, rocking the table loudly as both women grunted and groaned. Claire however tensed up and shouted, "I'm cumming!" As she felt the next eruption of cum squeeze out of her balls.</p>
<p>Jill braced for the impact as she gripped onto Claire tightly, her legs wrapping around her waist as she was hit with a blast of cum that had the same force as a punch. The wind was knocked out of her as she began gasping, her belly stretching as it was filled with the thick cream. Her eyes began rolling back as she started to cum from the overflow of cum as the two could hear it start splattering on the ground below the table.</p>
<p>Claire kept her hold of her though as she was pushed back by Jill's belly. But eventually the wave of cum came to an end as the two sat in heated exhaustion. Sweat shining their bodies as both took a moment to recover. And while Jill bathed in the joy of the sexual aftermath, her body was still hot. The hunger was still there and softly her pussy began to tug at Claire's cock once more.</p>
<p>She was about to vocalize her desire until she felt Claire hug her harder, moaning as there was a churning noise coming from beneath them. Looking back, Jill gasped as Claire's deflated balls once again began to swell to their previous size but then became even larger. The woman finally said, "I-I'm sorry Jill, but I need more! I-I can't stop until I've properly bred you!"</p>
<p>This caught Jill off guard, but she didn't have time to reply as she gasped from Claire standing up from the table, carrying Jill's entire weight. They both grunted as Jill fell onto the base of her cock hard, but that only encouraged them both more as Jill's concerns were instantly a thing of the past. "MH! Do it! Cum again! Breed me!" </p>
<p>She shouted like a bitch in heat, the declaration making Claire groan as she began to plow into Jill without remorse. She grit her teeth as her hard cock rammed into Jill's womb repeatedly, each thrust stirring the cum inside the loving condom. While she wasn't as big as Nemesis, Jill couldn't deny that Claire was still hitting all the right spots as each thrust made her muscles twitch and her expression shift to ones of pure ecstasy. </p>
<p>The younger woman also made up for it in frantic passion. As while Nemesis was slow and controlling, Claire was almost like a wild beast claiming a mate. She panted hard as her hips smacked against Jill's, each time Jill's belly would slap against Claire's while Jill's tits would smack against her own belly. All the sight did was fuel her lust though as Claire licked the cum filled belly and sucked on Claire's tits.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna knock you up so fucking much! I'll make sure this whorish body belongs to me!" She exclaimed as she looked at Jill with the same hunger she had. This made Jill's pussy tingle in excitement even more as her body craved a partner that could satisfy her new cravings. </p>
<p>"Use me however you want! Knock me up! Make me yours! Just never stop fucking me!" The once proud S.T.A.R.S. member demanded as her pussy choked Claire's cock. This made the younger woman cry out as she slammed her cock all the way home into Jill's waiting womb. The slut grinning as she knew what was coming, and couldn't wait for her reward.</p>
<p>Claire grunted as her cock swelled, stretching out Jill's stomach and pussy. Her fat nuts churned as they inflated even larger before both women screamed in passion. Immediately Jill's womb was filled to the brim with hot cum, making her stomach bulge as her pussy sprayed feminine cum like a waterfall as her own orgasm overtook her. But it wasn't stopping. </p>
<p>More and more Redfield came as she panted wildly. Jill's eyes rolled back as her brain was drowning in ecstasy while her pussy was drowning in cum. Unlike Nemesis, Jill's body couldn't absorb so much cum so quickly, instead she was made into a bloated condom as she looked heavily pregnant. </p>
<p>But still Claire continued to cum, her thick cock throbbing with each load it fired until her consciousness started to fade. Both their moans turned to drunken slurring as Claire gave a few weak thrusts while Jill hung limp against her. Her knees shaking from the multitude of orgasms, Claire's body finally gave up as the two collapsed on the floor.</p>
<p>Her cock still buried deep inside Jill, the two remained motionless as their intense sex session drew to an end. A look of comatose pleasure spread across both their faces as Wesker grinned. "Impressive results I must say. I think you've both earned some further testing. Especially you Jill. I have a very special test for you." He smirked as his eyes shunned through his dark sunglasses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Talk about a marathon of sex, jeez she must be super exhausted. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. That's it for now as I'm not sure if I'll continue you. I do have a couple extra ideas in mind but not sure when I'll have the time to write them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the story in some capacity, I'm uncertain when it will be continued but thanks for reading it regardless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>